Rain Wish
by Mikazuki no Miko
Summary: Short oneshot. Tenten hated rain...But then came a situation when rain might not be so bad after all. TentenNeji


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Um…this is my very first fanfiction ever so if you have any advice or tips on improving my writing please don't hesitate to tell me! Also, I would like to thank **Harukakanata** for encouraging me and inspiring me to write fanfictions! Thank-you SO much! Well…enjoy my first attempt of a fic.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, would I be writing fanfictions?

* * *

**Rain Wish**

Tenten hated rain. It always seemed to fall at such inconvenient times and it always managed to ruin everything. For instance, a few weeks ago Tenten finally got the courage to ask Neji if he wanted to go eat lunch with her. However, just when they were about to leave, cold droplets of rain started to pelt down unexpectedly. Soon, the drizzle of cold rain turned into a heavy downpour. In their hurry to get out of the rain, the lunch meeting Tenten had so carefully planned out was cancelled. Also, there was a scene where Tenten had mustered up the courage to ask Neji if he wanted to see the annual Konoha fireworks with her. Neji had reluctantly agreed. Just when everything was going well, it started to rain…again. Obviously, the fireworks were cancelled. Plus it rained for the rest of the week so Tsunade had declared that they would skip the firework festival and attempt to do it again next year. Besides those reasons, rain had always done no good for Tenten, whether it was wet laundry, soaking and ruined new clothes, cancellation of events, or interrupting her "times" with Neji. Rain was dreary and sad, which were two emotions Tenten disliked. She preferred happiness and fun times. All in all, Tenten hated rain and there was probably no way of changing her mind…maybe.

Tenten stood nervously, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and trickling down her red and blushing cheeks. Her head was down, looking desperately at the soft green grass she had always admired. Now, they looked plain and did not give any reassuring feelings to her. Meanwhile, a certain Hyuuga genius was standing calmly and coolly across from her, although he looked slightly irritated and impatient. Of course he would feel irritated; Tenten had called him out privately in the middle of his training. He didn't like it when other people interrupted his training sessions.

"So?" he asked in his cool and demanding voice. "What did you call me out for?" Tenten took a long time to reply. She tugged on her shirt once or twice and her cheeks reddened every few seconds.

"Um…you see…" Tenten stammered, and then mentally slapped herself.

'_Nice going Tenten, you're sounding like Hinata. Get some courage!' _she thought sarcastically, and took a deep breath.

"Neji…um, you see…" she started, and swallowed to ease the nervousness and fear that started to bubble up inside of her.

'_What if he rejects me?' _she thought worriedly, and found it getting harder to speak. Her throat seemed as dry as a desert and her insides churned like the ocean when there was a storm. The blazing afternoon sun above the two teammates did nothing to calm Tenten down. The world seemed to spin around her and the only thing…the only one she could see was Neji. After receiving no reply for a while, Neji turned around to leave.

"If you have nothing to say, I'm going." he said simply, and took a step out of the forest clearing they had been standing in. Tenten just stood there numbly, trying to understand what was happening. Suddenly, something flared up inside of her. Before she could think anything or say anything, her hand stretched out and clasped Neji's arm.

"Wait," she exclaimed, and all of her feelings, all of her emotions, all of her memories…came spilling out. She forced her dry, sand-like throat to speak. Her lips struggled to form the three words she had been longing to say for so long. Though her voice sounded slightly hoarse and wavered a bit, Tenten said her feelings loud and clear.

"I love you."

It was as if a heavy burden had been lifted off Tenten. She felt lighter now that she had finally said those three simple yet hard to say words. She eagerly waited for Neji's reply. Often, in dramas and shows she had watched on TV, it would start raining in this type of situation. But it didn't rain for Tenten. The sun still blazed and the blue sky was cloudless. Neji's pale-lavender eyes widened for a moment but quickly returned to its cold and distant look. His mouth opened to say something. He gently pried Tenten's hands off his arm and took a step back.

"I'm sorry." he said with no emotions. It was only two words…just two words. But those two words cut through Tenten's heart like a lighting blade. The world seemed to spin. All of her feelings…her dreams…her hopes…her wishes…All were shattered by those two simple words. Tenten wanted to say something. Neji turned around and walked away. Tenten wanted to reach out and grab him, and never let go. But her mouth and throat was dry and her hands and legs were frozen. The retreating form of Neji's back seemed to blur in and out of focus.

'_Why is my vision so blurry?' _Tenten thought blankly, and forced her stiff, frozen arms to rub her eyes. She was startled, however, when her hand made contact with something wet on her cheeks. She realized that her vision was blurry because of her tears.

'_Why am I crying?' _she thought and remembered Neji's words again.

"**_I'm sorry."_**

Had she been rejected? No, she couldn't have…Neji was her teammate and had been her friend for so long. He wouldn't reject her in such a way. Then what did his words mean?

'_He didn't feel for you that way…' _Tenten realized, and her stiff knees finally gave in and she collapsed onto the ground.

'_He only thought of you as a teammate…' _Tears ran freely down her cheeks.

'_He saw you as no more than a friend…' _The sun still shone brightly overhead. No clouds were to be seen. Tenten could only bury her face into her hands and let out a sob.

Oh, how she wished it would rain.

* * *

So…how was it? I know, I'm a big fan of NejiTen and I should have made a happy ending for the pair. But I wanted to do something different…something unique from those "and-so-they-lived-happily-ever-after" romance stories. Notice how I wrote on the summary that the pairing is Tenten+Neji, not Neji+Tenten. In my opinion, TenNeji means that Tenten likes Neji but Neji's feelings are unknown, and NejiTen means that Neji likes Tenten but Tenten's feelings are uncertain. Hehe…I might be wrong about this, but it's how I see it. Anyways…if you have ANY words of advice or tips on how to improve my writing, please say so in your reviews. Constructive criticisms, please! 


End file.
